Return of Padfoot
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Sirius falls behind the veil.... does he?


Harry Potter Episode 5419682128: Return of Padfoot 

Anne Zwarts.

A/N: This fict popped up in my head while I was at work (this says something about my work I think :p I don't need to keep my mind completely with my work and all…). It's not as weird as you would expect from one of my ficts though, at least, I think it's not…. Anyway, gl hf dd when reading this fict.

_Disclaimer: _None of the characters is mine, they all belong to Mrs JK Rowling.

_Rating: _PG12 I think, due to language I think.

_"Dubbledore_!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious.

Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - _they were saved_.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him –" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."

But then, suddenly, Sirius stuck his head around the corner of the veil.

"Hi, did you miss me?" He said.

Everyone looked at him with a surprised look, they had never ever seen anybody return from behind the veil before. The Death Eaters were also struck with surprise, Dumbledore took advantage of the situation and stunned them all. Then he bound them all together and teleported to Hogwarts (it says in _Hogwarts: A History_ that you can Apparate or Disapparate from Hogwarts, but they don't say anything about teleporting ;)). Back at Hogwarts, they appeared to already have captured and killed Voldemort.

Voldemort saw his Death Eaters, and squealed.

"What did you do to them?" Voldemort yelled.

Dumbledore looked at him, raised an eyebrow smiled and asked: "To whom? Oh, your miserable slaves here?" Dumbledore pokes one of the Death Eaters. "I just stunned them, so I can let them be punished."

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore. He didn't expect this behaviour from an old fool. And yet he act like this, Voldemort was slightly shocked.

"Who…. What…. When…. Where…. Why…..?" Voldemort asked.

"Good boy," was Dumbledore's reply. "you paid attention in you drama-lessons about the 5 Ws…"

Voldemort rolled his eyes… this couldn't be true… suddenly hair sprouted out of his ears. Dumbledore couldn't help it, he fell on the floor, laughing his ass off…

Dear Mr Really Evil And Yet So Very Cute Voldemort had seen enough of the world, and killed all the Death Eaters who were laying stunned in front of him. Dumbledore looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Killing my not too loyal servants, so that I can die in peace," was Voldemort's reply, and he pointed his wand at himself.

A door slammed open, and a very sexy black-haired man appeared in the room. He shook his had, and his long, black, greasy hair waved around his head. Dumbledore started to drool, and Voldemort started to puke.

"Wait!" said the-man-who-just-had-entered-the-room, also known as Severus Snape. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" Voldemort asked, "Oh, you mean this!" and he cursed his head of, which caused his death.

"Yes," Snape replied. "That's what I meant…"

Someone else appeared in the room, through the hole in the wall were the door used to be, before Snape slammed it open and forgot to shut it again. This hole s also called a doorway. Another black-haired male entered. Dumbledore recognised this boy immediately as Harry Potter, and he ran out of the room, and made sure the door was closed behind him.

Harry looked at Snape, and vice versa. Snape made a move towards Harry, and Harry stood still on the spot. He never noticed how handsome this man was….

But then everything faded…. And Harry woke up, panting… the image of this sexy man was still on his mind, and he didn't open his eyes. He thought he was still dreaming when he felt hands on his shoulders, roughly waking him.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes, and looked straight into Ron's. He then really woke up with a start. What had he been thinking, Snape, that awful man, sexy? No, never! He shivered.

He had been reading too much in the internet when he was at the Dursleys last summer. People were thinking that he and Snape were in love, or that they had sex every time they were together… Harry shivered again…

"Good morning Harry, what have you been dreaming tonight?" Ron asked when they finally sat down at breakfast. Harry didn't reply, and kept thinking about his dream, he quickly shot a glance at Dumbledore and Snape at the High Table.

"I don't remember Ron…. It was something with Death Eaters and Voldemort…"

Ron twitched.

"Oh Ron, please stop it…. It's just a name" Harry said. "Anyway, they were all dead… Sirius stayed alive in my dream… he just popped out from behind the veil…. I wish that was true…" he added dreamily.

Sirius walked into the Great Hall, waving at Harry with a big smile, Harry waved back.

Ron noticed it, and frowned. "Who are you waving at?" he asked.

"I'm waving at…" Harry began, but when he looked around, Sirius had gone…

"Never mind Ron…."

It was all just a dream…. Unfortunately…

_** Fin **_


End file.
